Season 23 (1991-1992)
Sesame Street Season 23 aired from November 11, 1991 to May 8, 1992. Season overview Season 23 continues its four-year curriculum on race relations with the focus on the American Indian this season. Young viewers will get to see how American Indian children live and recognize general cultural similarities and differences among American Indian nations. Big Bird and cast members travel to Pryor, Montana to visit a Crow Indiana reservation and witness an authentic Crow Indian naming ceremony for 7-year-old Francis Bear Claw.Beaver Country Times: 'Sesame Street' family growing This season also introduces new Muppet characters: Roxie Marie, a Latino monster named Rosita, Baby Bear, Monty, Merry Monster, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk and a vegetarian lion named Chicago.Beaver Country Times: 'Sesame Street' family growingSt. Petersburg Times: Street" begins 23rd season - November 11, 1991 Episodes Episodes 2876 - 3005 (130 episodes) * Episode 2876 -- Floyd the Fluter-tooter needs a new home * Episode 2877 -- Big Bird teaches Barkley some tricks * Episode 2879 -- The Happiest People in the World * Episode 2881 -- Montana, Day 1 * Episode 2882 -- Montana, Day 2 * Episode 2883 -- Montana, Day 3 * Episode 2884 -- Montana, Day 4 * Episode 2885 -- Montana, Day 5 * Episode 2886 -- Return from Montana * Episode 2887 -- Telly Monster and the dogs * Episode 2888 -- Rosita debuts * Episode 2893 -- Athena's bird-day party; Elmo tries to stay awake * Episode 2895 -- Oscar's brother visits * Episode 2898 -- Preston's "Illustration Activation" machine (repeat) * Episode 2899 -- Grouchytown (repeat) * Episode 2900 -- Ruby and Tatyana pretend they're adults (repeat) * Episode 2901 * Episode 2902 -- Telly watches Wolfgang the Seal (repeat) * Episode 2903 -- Elmo in Numberland (repeat) * Episode 2909 -- Baby Bear tries to hide from Goldilocks * Episode 2910 -- Roxie Marie and Elmo capture a Doozy bug * Episode 2911 -- Chicago the Lion goes hunting for vegetables * Episode 2912 -- Slimey's at worm school * Episode 2914 -- Gus guesses music * Episode 2916 -- Gina babysits Elmo (repeat) * Episode 2918 -- Linda gets a closed-captioning decoder (repeat) * Episode 2920 -- Ruby experiments with eyes (repeat) * Episode 2921 -- A celebrity tries to be Telly's substitute * Episode 2923 -- Speedy van Gough paints a mural * Episode 2924 -- Chicago visits the library * Episode 2926 -- Word play on Sesame Street * Episode 2927 -- Oscar's GO sign * Episode 2929 -- Mr. Big visits * Episode 2931 -- Just another day on Sesame Street * Episode 2932 -- Prairie Dawn hangs out with Snuffy * Episode 2933 -- Another day on the street * Episode 2934 -- A day with Debra * Episode 2938 -- Big Bird's rock concert * Episode 2939 -- A ridiculous day with Monty * Episode 2940 -- Elmo's newspaper * Episode 2941 -- Elmo pretends he's a flower * Episode 2942 -- Mr. Handford and the pogo stick * Episode 2943 -- Prince Charming chooses Gabi as his love * Episode 2944 * Episode 2945 -- A chilly day on Sesame Street * Episode 2946 -- Monty bothers Prairie Dawn * Episode 2947 -- A day at Bob's * Episode 2949 -- Savion can't stop tap-dancing * Episode 2950 -- Oscar gets a visit from his mother * Episode 2951 -- Wanda the word fairy visits * Episode 2952 -- Grundgetta gets nice-lessons * Episode 2953 -- Telly breaks Luis' vase * Episode 2954 -- Alice needs to take a nap * Episode 2955 -- Telly doesn't want to give up his blanket * Episode 2956 -- Telly sees a giant 11 * Episode 2959 -- Linda uses a sander * Episode 2960 -- Luis, Gordon and Wolfgang go fishing * Episode 2962 * Episode 2963 -- Elmo wants to be like the Count * Episode 2967 -- Gina is sick from her job * Episode 2969 -- Grouches protest the letter L * Episode 2970 -- The Great Nineteeni * Episode 2972 -- Singing "London Bridge" * Episode 2977 -- Big Bird moves his nest * Episode 2978 -- Barkley tries to join Polly Darton's "Git Along Li'l Doggies" * Episode 2979 -- The Yip-Yips discover a music box; "What Makes Music?" * Episode 2980 -- The Lambs try to launch themselves into space; Big Bird meets the Toothpaste Fairy * Episode 2981 -- Elmo pretends he is as big as Gordon * Episode 2982 -- Oscar gears up; Elmo the toy * Episode 2984 -- Captain Adventure * Episode 2986 -- Elmo asks questions * Episode 2987 -- Herry celebrates a winning football game * Episode 2988 -- Maribelle's broken cowbell * Episode 2990 -- CinderTelly * Episode 2991 -- Telly plays Señor Zero Jr.! * Episode 2992 -- Chicago wants vegetables; "Not a Dog Show" * Episode 2995 -- "The Sad King Pierre," and other inserts * Episode 2996 -- A tribute to the word "agua" * Episode 2997 -- Elmo at day care * Episode 2998 -- Monty interrupts the show * Episode 3001 -- The Elmo-mobile * Episode unknown: Telly pretends to be a cowboy Cast Muppet Characters : Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Barkley, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Bert, Big Bird, Chicago the Lion, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Herry Monster, Hoots the Owl, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, Merry Monster, Monty, Nora Nicks, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Preston Rabbit, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Ruby, Sherlock Hemlock, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Maria, Savion, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Handford, Lillian, Uncle Wally Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Louise Gold, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Kathy Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, David L. Smyrl, Lillias White Guest Stars : Blair Brown, Johnny Cash, Gloria Estefan, Sally Field, Steve Guttenberg, Gregory Hines, Andrea Martin, Rick Moranis, Isaiah Thomas, Robert Townsend, En VogueBeaver Country Times: 'Sesame Street' family growing Notes * Starting this season, cold open scenes are used to set up the storylines of several episodes. This method would continue through season 29. * This was the last season with the old ''Sesame Street'' opening and closing themes. * This was the final season to feature Uncle Wally. * This is Richard Hunt's last season, though he continued to be credited on the show until 2000, when season 31 ended. * This is the final season to include the funky instrumental refrain of the Sesame Street theme (used since 1972) during the funding credits. * For the first time since 1977, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting resumed funding for Sesame Street and would continue to in succeeding seasons (except for season 30). Season 23 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Sonia Manzano, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Lou Berger, David Korr, Josh Selig, Jeff Moss, John Weidman, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, Molly Boylan, David Johnson, Joey Mazzarino, Ian James, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jon Stone * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, Caroly Wilcox * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Cheryl Hardwick, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Mielke, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources Category:Seasons